Wrong Choices
by Bellofarfalla
Summary: Sequel to Putting Yourself in Danger is Not Acceptable. "The party was loud and wild…I could feel vibrations in my feet as the music blared from the speakers at an ear splitting volume". Warning: Spanking. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: "HAPPY NEW YEAR"**

**Here's the sequel as promised. **

The sound of the alarm clock blaring intruded my dream and roused me. Cursing my dad for his stupid punishment of running miles at wee hours of the morning, I threw my legs down and tried to stretch by straightening my legs and awkwardly holding onto the headboard, which was quite fancy contrary to most of the shitty furniture we had to deal with over the years. But then again, this was not some cheap motel room; we were living in a rental house. It was situated in a small town in Illinois near Chicago. I was not sure why dad chose this place out of all others but did not bother to ask. Later on, Dean told me that a good friend of dad was the freaking sheriff of the town. Go figure. The small town did not have much to offer not that I could enjoy even if it had because making good on his promise, my father had me on a pretty tight leash but if he is John Winchester, then I am Sam Winchester. I had been living him and Dean for a month and had snuck out a couple of times while they were out on a hunt. We were supposed to spend time together as a family but a friend of dad called 'begging' him to take the hunt since no else could so my dad gave in. But now my brother was home, sleeping on the bed next to me. It pissed me off a bit 'cause I had to wake up at 0530 every morning to run 5 miles just because he had to hunt a spirit in the same forest. I felt guilty after what I had done 'cause I knew better. My dad and brother had taught me better but I was not thinking at that time. However my contriteness flew right out of the window after the first couple of weeks and now I was feeling plain vindictive. To extract a little revenge, I kicked the side of Dean's bed and the hunter instincts that my brother has, woke him up instantly. His arm involuntarily shot out to grasp his gun from under the pillow but my laugh halted it mid way. Instead, he turned his head towards me, his eyes narrowed.

"What the hell Sam?"

Instead of giving him a reply, I quickly entered, or more likely jumped into the bathroom dodging the leather bound book he was reading for the hunt last night. He was glad that Bobby had not seen him do that or dad. They both were very touchy about these sorta things.

After performing my normal morning rituals, I put on some sweats and reentered the room not really surprised to see him still awake. He was whole-heartedly supporting dad on the punishment and probably wanted to check up on me. That was the only reason why I was running this morning, you could not tell with Dean when and where he decided to pay you a visit or check up on you.

However, when both Dean and dad were not home, I did everything that I wanted and that included making the sheriff's son a good friend and asking him to call me up when the chance of attending some fun party turned up. Did anyone really expect me to stay at home during the whole summer?

The run was okay, the difficult thing for me was to wake up in the first place. I drank a glass of water afterwards, then did 50 sets of pushups, and crunches each.

Dean was once again sprawled on the bed, sleeping. With nothing better to do, I plugged in my laptop and started going through my mails. My dad had allowed me the use of electronics because I had nothing to do anyway.

Seeing a mail from Jake, Sheriff's son, I quickly clicked it and started reading.

He had written about a party in Chicago hosted by his friend. Needless to say, I jumped at the idea. I quickly noted down the address and tried to think of a way of getting around Dean. And then, I decided to screw it. I was going; Dean and dad were going to find out one way or another so I might as well enjoy the ride. I was already grounded for the summer; there was nothing else that they could do.

xxx

The day passed uneventfully. When evening rolled around, Dean wanted to order pizza but I whined that that I wanted to eat something else so he went out to get some dinner. Exactly as I had predicted, He walked to the diner that was two blocks over. I quickly dressed up and walked out, locking the motel room; duplicate keys of Impala for emergency purposes in my hand. I felt guilty for a fleeting moment but then shook my head and got in the car.

It was an hour and a half drive and when I reached the site of the party, I knew that it was worth it. I checked my phone for the last time, eight missed calls from Dean made my heart skip a beat but I was here now and I was ready to have some fun.

xxx

The party was loud and wild…I could feel vibrations in my feet as the music blared from the speakers at an ear splitting volume. The dance floor was crowded so I grabbed a beer and leaned against the bar watching the proceedings.

A girl walked up to me and introduced herself as Nikki prompting me to tell her my own name. We were having a nice conversation, until a bunch of her drunken friends stumbled their way towards us. That is when shit hit the fan.

They offered her a blue pill that I instantly recognized as MDMA or according to layman's term, Ecstasy. They offered one to me but I declined because there was a limit to what I was ready to do for fun. Nikki swallowed the pill, took my head and led me to the dance floor before I could protest.

After dancing for a few moments, she probably sensed my inhibitions and lightly hit my chest.

"Come on loosen up, you are here for a good time just like everyone else".

I smiled weakly in response and licked my lips.

"I don't think that taking a drug is the right way to have a good time".

She pouted which made her look all the more cute and I could not resist her at that moment. A voice from inside nagged that I was acting really stupid but I could swear that this girl had some sort of magic. I was sure I would have given in the first time too if she was the one offering the drug.

So I extended my hand and she dropped one blue pill in it and then she snagged my waist with one arm while using her hand to drop a small bag in my back pocket. Startled, I questioned her about it though I had a pretty good idea in the back of my mind.

She giggled.

"What do you think it is", Wriggling her eyebrows, she smiled like a Cheshire cat, "Just for some fun later on".

After about 10 to 15 minutes, I was feeling euphoric and elated; I also felt at ease with Nikki. All the worries, reservations and qualms were set aside.

We partied hard for a long time. I had never done something like this and to be honest I was regretting it because this was perfect. I danced and danced until I was exhausted and maybe dehydrated so I dragged Nikki off the dance floor and moved towards the bar. I drank two beers while just sitting there and then someone yelled about playing beer pong. Nikki and me joined that crowd and were totally wasted by the end of the game.

In our drunken haze, we took one more pill each and then had the night of our life in one of the rooms.

Xxx

The sharp rays of sun woke me up. I was totally hung-over so I groaned and turned over, pulling a pillow over my head. I could hear someone talking and that irritated the hell out of me so I mumbled something similar to 'shut up' but then I was quite rudely shook. It was a nightmare for my brain, my body and me and suddenly the urge to spill my guts out took over. I jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

I suddenly panicked thinking that I had seen my brother standing near the bed but discarded the thought owing to the fact that I still was not properly alert or awake. I felt a lot better after that trip to the bathroom and stumbled out, grasping the door handle when I thought that I was gonna fall. I raised my head and then my heart sank.

Maybe, I was not as out of it as I had thought because my brother, the sheriff and Jake were standing right in front of me. I could not help but notice that sheriff had his son's arm in a bruising grip. I winced.

Without saying a word, Dean stalked out of the room. I gave the room a look over not surprised to see that Nikki was not there and then had no choice but to follow others out. I wondered about my cell and wallet but then realized that Dean had already gathered my stuff and that included those pills too. I wanted to run far away at that moment because drunk? Yeah, dad could deal with it but drugs… I was lucky if he only killed me one single time.

With my head dropped low, I dragged my feet. Jake was not looking any better than I was though I did not know anything about his activities because I had not seen him last night. Poor he, his dad still had not dropped his arm and that made me snicker. Both of them turned around; Sheriff to glare at me, and Jake to stare at me miserably probably wondering about how I could find amusement in the predicament we were in.

Only Dean did not turn around, he kept walking stiffly with his muscles taut. Honestly, I was getting tired of the silent treatment, which Dean recently used as a weapon whenever I got in trouble. Something flared up inside me.

I spoke up in a haughty manner, my tone poking fun at Dean and the Sheriff.

"So, how did you find us?"

Sheriff pivoted on his spot finally releasing Jake and growled. Dean turned around too but stood still on his spot, his arms crossed.

"When Dean came to me to ask about where you could have gone, I realized that Jake was AWOL too so I just tracked his car".

I rolled my eyes trying to rile Dean up.

"Then how come you reached here in the morning".

Sheriff shook his head and mildly told me that it was 1300. He continued.

"You brother came to me this morning when he had exhausted all the sources. He probably wanted to save you from your dad's wrath but I am sure that he regrets that now after seeing what you boys have been up to", he gave me and Jake a reproving look.

"Anyhow, I called Jake to ask if he knew something because you two had become good friends when you were supposed to be grounded"

I felt ashamed at that moment but continued my pretense by winking my eye.

I don't know how Dean was bearing all that but it became apparent that Sheriff was not going to tolerate my insolence my any longer as he got into my face and spoke lowly.

"I don't know what's wrong with you boy but I sure as hell not going to put up with it. You better watch yourself and at least, be ashamed of what you did. Do you have any idea how worried your brother was?"

He turned around and glared daggers at his son who lowered his head when his dad addressed him.

"I called you, thinking that you were at you uncle's house but you did not pick up. I then called your cousin Tom and after some interrogation, he spilled that you were at this party getting wasted like there is no tomorrow".

Jake was blushing furiously at being called out in front of everyone. He mumbled an apology, which Sheriff ignored.

After that little incident, we completed our trek in silence. The Impala was outside, completely unharmed. Small favors.

We both got into the car silently after Dean thanked the Sheriff.

The Sheriff looked at me expectantly waiting for an apology but continuing the charade; I smirked and ignored him.


	2. Chapter 2

The atmosphere in the car was tense. None of us spoke a word until Dean retrieved his cell phone from his pocket and called dad. Apparently, dad picked up after the first ring and he knew about my activities as I heard Dean say.

"Yes sir, he is with me now. We are driving back".

I was wishing that dad would not talk to me and he did not, which was shocking but great.

Dean finished his conversation; awkward silence again filled the car.

Finally, I grew tired and threw my hands up.

"Yeah, I screwed up", I slapped my wrist. "There, it is taken care of".

Dean glared at me frostily but said nothing. I whined.

"At least give me my things back".

And then, my brother finally addressed me for the first time; though it would have been better if he had not because my heartbeat skyrocketed on hearing his words.

"I am giving everything I found in that room to dad. He will deal with you and that shit".

Okay, it was time for pleading.

"Come on Dean, I made a mistake. Please don't tell dad, he'll kill me"

Dean shrugged.

"Then so be it because frankly, I am getting tired of you Sam and don't want to deal with the messes you always leave in your trail".

I stared at Dean stunned. It felt as if he had punched me in the gut.

I remained silent until Dean stopped for gas. We were half way from home. I got out of the car and walked briskly towards the highway.

I heard Dean's rapid footsteps before he grabbed a fistful of my shirt from behind.

"I am not in the mood for your tantrums. Get your ass in the car".

I shook out of his grasp.

"You are getting tired of me? Fine. I don't want to be near you either".

Sure, we had fought before but never had he said something like this to me before. I felt like a baby but all I wanted to do at that moment was to run to dad and tell him what Dean had said.

Dean grabbed my arm and towed me towards the car. He opened the back door and threw me in. Pointing his finger at me, he snarled.

"Stay put"

I did.

xxx

When Dean pulled the car in front of our house, dad was already standing outside. He hugged me as soon as I got out and then released me.

"Come on boys"

We followed him inside.

Dad sat down in the single-seater sofa in the living room and motioned us to sit in the couch in front of him. I quickly obeyed him but Dean just walked towards him. He silently handed the small bag of pills to dad and dropped my cell and wallet on the table. My heart was hammering and my palms sweating. I rubbed them on my jeans as I saw dad glance at pills, at me and then at the pills again. He asked Dean to come with him and they both went into the next room to talk.

I was dead; I knew that. There was no way Dean was going to hide anything from dad.

I kept on fidgeting for the next few minutes until the unmistakable sound of about a dozen swats and Dean's corresponding yelps and whining startled me.

Interesting.

I perked up my ears. I mostly overheard dad, saying things like _big brother_, _looks up_… and I figured out that they were talking about what Dean had said to me in the car.

_Kudos to him for spilling everything to dad._

After about five minutes, Dean stormed out and slammed the door of the house in his wake. Dad followed him out and hauled him inside. I was watching the whole proceeding with wide eyes.

What the fuck was happening?

Dad shoved Dean into the couch who scooted back.

"Sam!"

Dad snapped and I delivered a crisp 'Yes Sir' in answer.

It seemed that my polite reply pissed him off more as he grew sarcastic.

"You do remember how to talk to elders because the way you talked to James –the Sheriff- tells me otherwise.

I lowered my head in shame but dad took my chin in his hand and forced me to look up. His tender voice made me feel like shit.

"Son, did you take any of those pills?"

Tears pricked at my eyes as I told him about the two I had taken.

He did not say anything, just nodded and dropped my chin.

"Sam I don't need to tell you about the danger of drugs. You already know that so the question is why you took them".

I groaned but decided that I was not going to tell them about Nikki.

"Some people gave it to me. I did not really think about it"

My retort made both dad and Dean fly off the handle and they started yelling. Afterwards, dad silenced Dean with his hand. I knew that he was barely controlling his temper. He yelled.

"Are you kidding me?"

Dean interrupted dad and put his own two cents in.

"You took Ecstasy which was stupid itself but it could have been something else too. Something fatal! They were strangers, how can you be so dumb?"  
>I felt furious that Dean had suddenly decided to speak to me and I made that known too.<p>

"Oh, you are talking to me now?"

Dean grimaced and said sorry with his most sincere face. When I kept on glowering, dad spoke up.

"Sam, enough! Dean told me about what happened. He is grounded for two weeks for that and for not telling me about you right away".

Dean miserably moaned.

"Dadd… I am 24".

Dad paid no heed to him. He continued.

"And you my son are already grounded for summer. You are no longer allowed to watch TV. You are getting a spanking from me. I'll let your brother decide what he wants to do about his car, your attitude and what you did on his watch…"

'_His watch_, what was I? Five?'

But I wisely kept my mouth shut. Dad carried on.

"…Trust me, this is not the end. You are going to pay for your thoughtless actions"

He was seething at this point and I knew that it was in my best interest to stay quiet.

"You are going to apologize to James and I want you in our sight, in front of our eyes for a couple of weeks at least. If you want me to break it down for you, then you are leashed to us. You leave mine or Dean's sight for any reason; I am spanking you then and there.

Samuel, I am disappointed. You gave us no reason to trust you after that spirit hunt fiasco yet we thought that you would abide by the rules of your punishment and stay at home. You did not. I am not making that mistake again. You do not deserve our trust.

You broke your grounding multiple times, lied to your brother, snuck out, stole his car, took drugs and then were disrespectful to the sheriff and your brother. I don't know what's going on with you but I am going to get to the bottom of this".

Dean sneered; his jaw twitching.

"Oh, I know dad. Sammy here thinks that just because we let him have his freedom in college so now he can do whatever he wants".

He looked at me.

"I swear to you Sam, when you go back to college in fall, I am gonna check up on you regularly and I _will_ kick your ass if I see that you are not sticking to the straight and narrow"

He moved forward and smacked me on the head.

"Oww!" I whined.

Paying no attention to me, Dean climbed to his feet and went into the adjacent room.

Meanwhile, Dad rolled his sleeves up and unbuckled his belt. He seemed to be determined. He glanced at me and then grasping my arm, pulled me to my feet.

"Bend over the table"

I complied and lowered myself over the hard wooden surface. Dad pushed me down and kept his hand on my back.

He swung the belt and I gritted my teeth in anticipation. The damn piece of leather lit a fire across my buttock the first time it made contact.

Dad was relentless; he kept on swinging the belt until I lost count. I was sobbing and apologizing incoherently.

It took me a few moments to realize that he had stopped the agonizing ordeal and was whispering words of comfort to me. I took time to compose myself, then turned around and flung myself in his open arms. Dad held me tightly.

He patted my back after some time had passed.

"Come on Sammy, go and wash your face. Then lie down"

His voice was gentle and firm. I conformed meekly.

I made my way towards the bedroom after coming out of the bathroom. Dean was lying in his bed, his head supported by the crown; his arms crossed.

He opened his eyes to look at me when I entered the room and then closed them again. He had a bone to pick up with me and I knew it. I had put him through hell.

Dad came into our room with a glass of water in his hand. He handed it to me and took a seat on my bed next to me. I tried to inject some humor in the situation and asked my dad if I could get some painkillers but sadly, it backfired as he took me a little too seriously and started lecturing me about facing the consequences and blah blah. I blocked out after some time.

His bark of _Sam Winchester _brought me back to reality and I quickly answered.

"Sir?"

"Did you listen to a word I say?"

I knew that dad knew the truth so instead of lying; I tried to garner some sympathy from him in which I succeeded.

"Dad, I am tired. I just wanna sleep"

"Okay son, but listen to me carefully. If I ever catch you using drugs again, I will make this seem like a walk in the park. Am I clear?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good boy", he ran his fingers through my hair and then got off the bed.

He leaned against the door to make the final announcement.

"Boys, I am going back to the hunt. Sam, you listen to your brother and adhere to the rules otherwise, you know what's coming. Dean, remember that you're grounded and deal with Sammy as you see fit and I better not hear something even close to what you said to Sam today coming out of your mouth again".

Our dutiful response was synchronized.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

I got up at oh dark thirty to run my five miles the next day. I had slept for 10 hours and was still feeling tired. Well, a run was just gonna freshen me up. I turned around and winced when my ass came in contact with the mattress. I quickly got out of bed.

Dean was already awake and looked annoyed. I quickly concluded why, obviously dad had asked or more like ordered him to keep an eye on me during the run. _Not letting me out of their sight_. Man, the next few days were doing to suck big time. However, Dean only had to suffer until dad came back from the hunt and then dad was evidently going to accompany me, may even run with me.

Dean eventually decided to do the same.

We came back and had a simple breakfast of cornflakes. It was only 0630 and I had nothing to do as usual. My life had turned into a useless tandem. I went back into my room and decided to force myself to sleep anyway as Dean was doing the same.

I slept for almost four hours before the smell of fresh coffee wafted to my nostrils and woke me up.

Dean was sitting at the kitchen table lazily. We both were bored out of our minds but I did not say anything to him wanting to delay the inevitable.

The rhythmic sound of ticking of the second hand made me realize that I really preferred the smooth sweeping second hand of the clock in my dorm room. You do not realize the worth of things until they are gone.

The sound was making me nervous.

Subsequently my thoughts drifted to the fact that I wanted to live in an apartment and had to talk to dad about that. The train of thoughts continued and then a weird thought occurred. If I lived in a dorm room with a roommate, perhaps Dean would not embarrass me and spank me but then again, I would not put anything past him when he was in one of his moods. If he were determined enough, he would drag me to a motel.

There was no telling what he would do when he was mad at me and that included one memorable incident when he spanked me in the backseat of the Impala while we were on a highway.

He was bringing me back from Flagstaff; dad was riding in his truck. He had asked me to go with Dean 'cause he was too angry or something. I had misbehaved with Dean and he had lost it. What can I say? I was a teenager and according to dad 'full of piss and vinegar'.

I snuck a glance at Dean and immediately looked down when I saw him staring at me thoughtfully.

"Sam?"

Damn it! Why did I look at him?

"Huh?"

"What is your malfunction?"

I was not expecting these words. I had thought that he would jump straight to the lecturing part but it appeared that he was set in for a long haul, ready to strip everything down to the core reason of my actions.

I did not know why I did what I did.

Was I looking for attention? No, I already got more than enough to the point of it being smothering. I was not testing anyone. Maybe, it was exactly what Dean had said yesterday. College had helped me in becoming my own person and my family would be the first to admit that it was a good thing. I had independence and freedom to make my own decisions; I would confess that I took no small amount of pleasure in doing things that I knew dad and Dean would not approve of just because I could do it. Both of them checked up on me especially Dean but my… let us say _extracurricular activities_ had not affected my GPA or anything so it was not a big deal for me. My family was none the wiser.

However, I usually refrained from attending parties like the one I went to yesterday. I had never taken drugs. I was in college and obviously I had drank alcohol but not at the expense of my liver. I had gotten drunk a couple of times but that was just with a small group of friends.

"Dude…"

Dean was anything but patient on a good day and today was not a good day obviously. Nevertheless, before I explained my reasons, I wanted to ask Dean a few things too.

"Dean, do you hate me because you spent all your life just looking after me. You never got to enjoy your life".

I do not know where that came from, all I wanted was to ask Dean a straightforward question but my mouth ran on its own accord and all my doubts came to the forefront.

His face was a picture of guilt. He ran a hand over his face and gave me his own version of puppy eyes.

"Sammy, I am so sorry. I was angry, I did not mean it"

I did not believe him.

"Dean you said that; obviously somewhere in the back of your mind, you felt something like this and that is the reason, your true feelings came out when you could not control your emotions. I am your brother, no matter how crappy but I can read you like a book. You can easily leave dad and me, there is nothing stopping you except for your own twisted consciousness. You think that you have to support dad in his revenge driven crusade and take care of me along the way".

Of course, my loyal to the end brother defended our father instantly.

I raised my hands in a placating manner,

"Dean, I am not saying anything against dad. I love him, he is there for us whenever we need him but right now, I am questioning your feelings."

My words hit a bit too close to home. Dean immediately adopted his defensive stance; the carefree alter ego. He grinned.

"Sammy, I am not judging you on the basis of what you did or said yesterday so you can at least extend the same favor towards me".

He sounded patronizing and I dropped the argument knowing that Dean would never listen to me now or show that my words affected him.

"What is your malfunction Sammy Winchester?"

He uttered those words in a singsong voice. Disregarding his poor attempt to liven up the atmosphere, I decided to come forward. Was it really coming forward, when he already knew it?

"You were right yesterday, you know, about that college thing".

He smiled sympathetically.

"I understand Sam but with freedom, come the responsibilities"

"Yeah, you are the poster child of 'freedom with responsibilities'", I muttered but he ignored my factual words.

"Sammy, you got into college on a full ride. You showed that you were sensible enough to study even in the midst of all the hunts and moving. I know that you still have the perfect GPA but the question is how long is it gonna last?

"Look, you made some pretty bad decisions yesterday and showed poor judgment. I am not willing to give you a single ounce of trust anymore. You have shown that you are entirely capable of lying to us and that does not go over well with me. I am done with you acting like there is no coordination between your body and mind when it comes to your safety".

He mimicked dad's actions from yesterday and yanked my chin up. He stared into my eyes, searching for something. Repentance? However, I tried to look down not having the courage to look into my brother eyes but he did not let me. The disappointment in his eyes was far worse for me than dad's and the waterworks started. Dean did not let them bother him. He continued; his tone assertive.

"You will never do something like this again or so help me Samuel…"

He did not say anything else. He did not need to.

He simply grabbed my arm, hauled me up and threw me over his knee as if I weighed nothing.

Dean channeled his anger in the swats that rained down on my ass, unforgiving and unyielding. He was pissed, no kidding that and he really let me have it.

I did not resist, realizing the grave mistakes I made.

My brother kept silent, my yelps and sobs were the only sounds in the kitchen. Later on, the ominous sound of Dean's belt striking my backside joined the band.

I knew that it was hard on Dean so I had no resentment towards him in the end. He hugged me, as an assurance if nothing else and let me go.

He followed me in our room, grabbed a chair and turning it around, sat down in it backwards.

Meanwhile, I settled myself in the bed.

"Sammy, the spanking was for lying, sneaking out and your attitude".

I groaned knowing what was coming next. What penance I would have to offer for 'crimes' related to Impala.

"However, for stealing my baby; you are going to wash it inside out and detail it. And what I said about you going to college in fall still stands".

Of course, I knew it. I had to earn Dean's trust back again, if not for me then at least for him. He would whip me again on principle if I did not work my ass off for it.

I smiled at the thought; my brother's keen eye obviously saw me.

"What's so funny college boy?"

"Nothing. Umm, listen Dean? I was thinking about moving into an apartment this year. Could you maybe talk to dad about it? Please, I know you are mad at me but…"

I could see cogs turning in my brother's head. Suddenly he smiled cheerfully.

"You know what Sammy?"

"What?"

My voice was cautious, not knowing what was going through my brother's head.

"That idea is great. Dad and I could live with you and you would be the good little boy you once were under John Winchester's strict regime".

I groaned loudly and pulled my blanket over my head not bothering to wonder if he was serious or not.

**THE END**


End file.
